10 ipod drabbles
by demmons1399
Summary: Random moments in the lives of our favorite NCIS Peeps....my answer to the 10 song ipod challenge...1. Pick your favorite fandom, 2. Put iTunes on shuffle, 3. Write a drabble for the first ten songs,
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing...

_1. Pick your favorite fandom, 2. Put iTunes on shuffle, 3. Write a drabble for the first ten songs, _

**Have you ever seen the rain? CCR**

Leroy Jethro Gibbs stood in the warm spring rain and stared at the marble statue in front of him.

_Shannon Gibbs, Beloved wife and mother._

He ran his hand along the slick stone while his other hand laid a small bouquet of crocuses at the base. Shannon had always loved crocuses. She said that they were stubborn and made their own rules by blooming while there was still snow on the ground. Gibbs smiled softly at the stone as he remembered Shannon on her gardening gear working in the backyard. She would always forget and wipe her hands across her face, leaving streaks of dirt across her perfect face. To Gibbs, those streaks of dirt made her even more beautiful.

His eyes drifted over to the painfully small tombstone next to Shannon's.

_Kelly Gibbs, Beloved daughter._

He laid a single white rose at his daughter's grave. The rain mixed with the salt tears that he could not keep from falling. "Oh baby girl I miss you so much." He let his finger run along the letters of her name. He tilted his head up and let the rain wash against his unprotected head. He remembered When Kelly was about five, she used to love to play in the rain. She would dance around on the grass and hold her tongue out to try and catch raindrops saying they tasted like candy.

Gibbs smiled and stuck his tongue out and caught a few of the raindrops. And to him, they did taste sweet. He smiled through his tears.

He felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He looked up. "Hey Abbs, what brings you here?" he said, not bothering to wipe his face.

Abby gave him a sad smile. "I looked up the date. I knew this was the anniversary. I didn't know you were here. I can go if you need your privacy. I can come back later. I mean it would be…"

Gibbs silenced her with a small smile. "I am glad you're here Abs."

Her face lit up with a smile. Without a word she put a black rose one either grave. She handed her umbrella to Gibbs, ignored the rain, and then clasped her hands in silent prayer. After a moment, she opened her eyes and smiled at Gibbs.

"Can a girl buy you breakfast?" Abby said, holding out her hand to him.

Gibbs smiled and took her hand to help her up. He handed her the umbrella. She looked at it for a moment, then with a smirk, closed it, took his arm and they walked out together in the rain smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Again, i own nothing....

**This is how you remind me Nickleback**

He stood at the top of the steps and stared at her. She looked different tonight. Her hair was down and she had on a flowery dress. She looked softer and more feminine than he had ever seen her. When he heard that tape playing and saw the swish of her dress as she turned to face him, for a split second he was reminded of the nights Shannon would come down to the basement dressed as if she was going to a party…dressed just for him. They would play music and dance around in the sawdust laughing and end up making love on the couch seat he had stuffed in the corner.

That memory was shattered the second he saw her ash blond hair and shocked expression. He was glad he did not have his fire arm on him or he may have shot her right there.

"Jethro…what is this?" Hollis said with a gesture towards the cassette player.

He carefully kept his eyes on the cassette player as he slowly walked down the stairs and across the room to the table where the cassette player lay silent and Hollis stood, her expression having gone from shocked to angry. He gently took the cassette out of the player and slipped it into his pocket. It was only then that he looked at Hollis with a gaze so cold that she shrank back from him.

"This?" he said with a quick hand gesture towards his pocket and the tape. "This was none of your business Hollis. You have crossed a line."

Hollis let her anger get the better of her. "This was my business Jethro! I have every right to know about the fact you had child with your first wife! I am your partner…"

Gibbs let his hands slam down on the counter next to her causing her to jump and the counter to crack. "You are NOT my partner. You push and push for control of everything around you. You still haven't figured it out yet have you…you do not control me Hollis. You were never a partner…you were a convenience." He spat. Then he got real close to her. "You take that job in Hawaii Hollis. Keep a country and an ocean between us because heaven help me, I have never hit a woman before but there is a first time for everything."

With that he turned, grabbed the bottle of bourbon he kept under the bench and started up the stairs. "You know the way out Hollis. And if you feel the urge to break anything, remember that there is nothing in this basement that I can't replace, including you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Still own nothing…seriously**

**Are you gonna be my girl Jet**

"Tony! Wait till you see this!!" Abby excitedly as she ran back into her apartment, leaving Tony to follow her in and close the door. He wandered around her apartment wondering what the crazy little goth was up to this time. She was one of the bright spots in his life. Abby was the little sister he never had and she always knew just what to do make him smile. He knew whatever she had in store for him was going to be good...or get him into serious trouble.

He heard footsteps behind him. He turned around and proceeded to lose all sense of balance, tripping over his own feet and landing on his ass...all of this while looking up at the vision before him that had shocked him into complete idiodicy.

First it was the boots. They were shiny black with four inch heels and went all the way up to the hem of the very short black leather mini skirt with a belt that seemed to be made out of silver sniper rounds. The arm had black fingerless gloves and black painted nails. The top, he gulped to see, was a black corset with silver embroidery along the boneing. The neck was covered in a black choker with loops of chains dripping down. The long hair was in two low ponytails that lay over her shoulders. Her eyes were ringed with black making her dark stare all the more penetrating. And on her lips was a deep plum color that perfectly complimented her warm tanned skin.

"Z-Ziva?" Tony stuttered as he scrambled to stand up "Wow…I mean wow!"

Abby was jumping up and down at the looks that were passing between Tony and Ziva. She knew this was just the little push these two needed. "Doesn't she look fabulous…I gave her an Abby makeover for our night out!"

Ziva gave Abby a warm smile and then looked back to Tony. "What do you think? Does it suit me?" she ask suddenly a bit nervous

Tony heard the shyness in the warrior's voice and smiled. He took her hand and let his eyes wander over her before saying. "This is truly a treat for the eyes. You look amazing Ziva, as you usually do...but this..." He said with a smirk. "You are going to be beating them off with a stick tonight."

Ziva grinned "You are the only one I will to have to beat off Tony."

Tony choked as Abby laughed and Ziva looked puzzled.


	4. Chapter 4

yep, you guessed it...still own nothing

**I've seen better days Sublime**

Jimmy Palmer was not a happy person this morning. He woke up to find his parked car had gotten sideswiped in front of his apartment building in the middle of the night. The hot water was broken in his apartment building again. He missed the bus and by the time he got to NCIS, everyone had already disappeared.

'Left behind again' he thought sourly.

Since Dr Mallard was not around, Jimmy got to play whatever music he wanted in the autopsy room for a little while. He was about to put on his favorite Barber shop quartet album,When saw that the speakers had been removed for repair. This was the final straw. Jimmy decided that he was going to go back home and bury himself under the covers until someone called him to come in. Just as he was grabbing for his coat the phone rang. He grabbed it quickly.

"Autopsy." He growled

"Wooh…way to be a grumpy bear Jimmy." said the perky voice of the forensic scientist extraordinaire.

"Sorry Abby..." Jimmy said. "I have just had a really difficult morning…"

"Well, sorry to make it worse but I really, really, really, need those reports from yesterday. Do you think you can run them over here for me? The interoffice mail guy is afraid to come in here after that time last year with the really loud porn." Abby said "PLeeeeeeeeease!"

Jimmy sighed. "Ok. I will bring them right over." And he hung up the phone before Abby could say anything else.

'Figures…top of my class and I am reduced to being an errand boy.' Palmer's head hung low as he walked down the hall and got onto the elevator to Abby's lab. When the elevator finally reached Abby's floor and he heard the door ding and open, he lifted his head up to a sight that he did not expect.

"SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!"

There stood Tony, Ziva, McGee, and Director Sheppard all smiling at him. Even Gibbs was standing there, leaning against the wall with a small grin on his face. Abby bounced forward and smacked Jimmy on the arm…hard.

"That's for hanging up on me, "she said with a mock scowl. Then she gave him a tight hug. "And this is for you."

Jimmy was dumbfounded. "But what…what is all this about?"

McGee and Ziva grinned and moved aside to reveal Ducky, who walked forward bearing a large cake that said in blue icing "Happy Anniversary Jimmy!"

"My dear boy…" Ducky said with a grin "You honestly did not believe that we would forget your anniversary?" Ducky put the cake down and gave him a wide smile. "You've been with us three years now. I felt it warranted a small celebration of sorts."

"Wow…um, thank you…thanks all you guys…I mean wow…"Jimmy said stuttering.

"Enough with the wows and let's get into this cake before we get a call," said Tony, earning a smack on the back of the head from Ziva. He glared at her. "Hey! What did I tell you…only Gibbs is allowed do that."

Ziva glared back at him and then went over to Jimmy. "Congratulations Jimmy and thank you for always making me feel welcome." She shook his hand.

Jimmy smiled "Thank you Ziva."

Jenny Sheppard walked over. "Mr. Palmer, I am afraid I can't stay, but I wanted to congratulate you on your anniversary with us. We are the better for having you on our team." Jenny said with a smile.

Jimmy blushed and stood up straighter. "Thank you Director." And she left after signaling to Gibbs that he needed to follow soon.

Gibbs walked over to Jimmy and looked at him. Jimmy gulped but maintained eye contact. Gibbs gave a small grin. "Keep up the good work." Gibbs gave Jimmy a pat on the shoulder and followed Director Sheppard. Jimmy was still in a bit of shock over the pat on the shoulder from Gibbs when McGee and Abby came over with cake. Abby moaned with the first bite.

"Oooh man…I am normally a chocolate kind of girl but I picked carrot cake cause you're allergic and this is waaaay too good...I may have been converted." She pecked Jimmy on the cheek. "You rock, my autopsy gremlin," Abby said with a smirk. She turned around and brought back the cake to where Ziva was standing and trying to keep Tony from writing his name in frosting on the wall.

"Congratulations Jimmy," McGee said with a smile.

Jimmy smiled back at him. "Thanks…see you online later?"

McGee grinned "Of course my fellow Elf warrior." McGee went to join the rest, where a battle for the last piece of cake was starting to get ugly.

Ducky walked over and gave him a hug. "You are a wonderful assistant and I could never ask for better. You will make a top notch Medical examiner when I am gone."

Jimmy smile at his mentor. "Let's hope that is a long time from now Dr Mallard. I just want to say thank you for being there for me."

"Not a problem my boy. It has been a pleasure. This reminds me of a surprise party the lads threw me once in medical school…"

"Sorry to cut you short Ducky but the boss says we have a call," Tony said, Closing his cellphone as he gestured for everyone to get moving. Soon it was only Tony and Palmer standing there.

Tony gave Jimmy a grin and handed him a small rectangular box. Jimmy looked at it with fear. "What is this?" Jimmy said. He had dealt with Tony's pranks before.

Tony gave a grin "Just a little thank you from the one and only DiNozzo." Then his face got a bit more serious "I feel I owe you one after your help this past year. Thanks for keeping quiet about that."

Palmer relaxed a bit. He opened the box. "Oakley high shield sunglasses…wow, thanks Tony! These are amazing!" Jimmy was practically drooling.

Tony grinned. "We young guys at NCIS have an image to uphold when we are out in the field and…"

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked down the hallway.

"Got to go Jimmy. See you at the crime scene…and don't get lost this time." Tony said then took off down the hall.

Jimmy walked back to autopsy to grab his gear and meet Ducky. He slipped the sunglasses on and smiled. Not a bad day after all.


	5. Chapter 5

Man, aren't you listening? I OWN NOTHING!!! sheesh....

**Hey you've got to hid your love away Beatles**

He watches her dance around the Lab, periodically stopping to press a button here, make a few key strokes there, all with the perfect synchronicity of a master. How the hell she did it all in four inch platforms was beyond him. Her lab coat fluttered behind her as she whipped around the room. The case had been a tough one so far. There were already three victims before they even got the case. The fourth victim was a petty officer who had only just gotten back to US soil the week before. The D.C. police were more than happy to drop this one on their laps. Abby was going over the evidence from the previous three crimes, hoping to find something new.

He stood just outside the door and out of her line of sight. This was his favorite time to watch her. Her face was lit up with the intellectual challenge of finding something no one else could. Her mind was one of the things he truly loved about her. It was lighting fast and creative in a way he knew he could never match…not that he would ever tell her that. He would never hear the end of it. And it was her open heart, sometimes too open, that made him love her despite her obvious desire to be single.

Of course physically she drew him like a moth to the flame. She was so different from the girls…sorry…women in his past, yet he saw her as perfection. Her face was nothing short of angelic to him, spider tattoos and all. And her body…the tight tops and little skirts drove him insane. He saw that today she was wearing leather pants. "Thank God…" he thought. He was starting to practically develop a fetish for those knee socks of hers. Though with the way those leather pants fit…

"Stop it! Maintain control," he thought. She did not want him. She could never know how he felt, even after all this time. He would just have to settle for these secret little moments and the friendly hugs.

He heard three of her machines beep at once. That's my cue…

"What do you got for me Abs?" he said walking in, mask firmly in place…

"Punctual as always, my silver haired fox!"


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing…get it?**

**I get off, Halestorm-**

Tony thought he was going to die at any second. This was a thought that crossed his mind more than once when he was in the gym with Ziva, but it was not her fists this time that he was afraid of…it was his heart.

Tony had decided at the last minute to join Ziva in a workout session. He had said he would meet her there at six but he had been held up by some last minute paperwork. Tony had grabbed the bag of workout clothes from underneath his desk and rushed down to the locker room to get changed. It was seven thirty by the time he was in his shorts and was walking into the sparing room. What he saw when he walked into the gym stopped him in his tracks. He froze in the doorway and just stared.

She was perfect. She was dressed in a black sports bra and workout shorts with her hair pulled back tightly in a ponytail. He watched in awe as Ziva moved slowly through the steps of an intricate kata. He was struck dumb by the beauty of her movements. She was like a panther stalking its prey…sleek, graceful and deadly…Tony had never been so turned on in his life. If he had been blind to his feelings before, his eyes were open wide now. His legs were weak, his heart was going rapid fire in his chest, and he knew that if he did not touch her soon it was going to kill him.

Suddenly, without missing a step in her rhythm, Ziva spun into a kick then leaped and landed about two feet away from Tony.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to focus with your eyes roped to me?" she said.

Tony looked puzzled, then smirked. "The word is 'glued' Ziva, not roped." He leaned back and gave her a lazy smile. "And what makes you think I was staring at you?"

His mouth went dry when she stepped right up to him. With her mouth less than an inch from his, she whispered, "Because I could not help but feel your gaze as it…how do you say…burned up and down my body. The sensation was quite intoxicating." she said with a sultry smile.

She turned away and started to head to towards the showers. Tony felt his heart stop when she turned away…but it kicked into overdrive again when, without looking, she grabbed the draw strings of his sweat pants and started pulling him with her. "You would like to join me for a…workout, yes?" she said with a purr in her voice.

Tony grinned as he followed her into the shower room. Maybe she had been right when she said roped. She gave a final tug on the draw string and the door clanged shut behind them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Another Tiva story...don't know why...they just seem to work well to music...remember, these are separate out of sequence moments**

**FIne..OK..you win...I own nothing...happy now?  
**

**Broken, Seether-**

Tony rubbed his hand over his tired eyes, trying unsuccessfully to wipe the sleep out of them. He was wrung out. The strain of the past month was getting to him at last. The Mickey Mouse clock that Abby had given him sat on the corner of his desk. Mickey looked like he was signaling a touchdown with his hands at five minutes to one. Tony picked up the now cold cup of coffee in front of him, took one look at it and threw it in the garbage. He did not need coffee to keep him awake. His excuse for staying up so late recently was sitting with her head on her desk across the darkened office space.

Ziva had final fallen asleep at her desk about a half hour ago. She almost never went home anymore. She would work at her desk until she passed out. Tony suspected that there were more than enough nights that she never slept at all. He started staying late as well, coming up with excuse after excuse for why he just had to stay late as well. Gibbs caught on quick to what Tony was doing and began giving him a few extra assignments during the day to make his late nights seem legit. And if they were not working a case, Gibbs also made sure that Tony took longer lunch breaks so he could nap in Abby's lab.

Tonight, Tony had finished his work earlier that normal and had to struggle to look like he was working on something. He kept looking over at Ziva, who was typing monotonously on her keyboard. The dark circles under her eyes looked almost black. Her normally warm brown skin looked sallow and tired.

Tony watched has her eyes started to droop. Not two minutes later her head was resting on her arms on her desk. Tony could hear her softly snoring. He leaned back and sighed. She still would not talk to him. Oh, she would talk at work, about work. He had hoped after their talk in the men's room she would open up more. But she shut down again. She even seemed to be getting worse. As soon as she was cleared to become an agent, she seemed to go cold. Tony could not understand it.

"No, please stop…" Ziva whimpered from her desk

Tony looked up. Ziva was practically writhing at her desk her eyes were closed but her mouth was open in a silent scream.

"Aba…help me…no..no…don't touch me…no..NO…Tony…so sorry…help…" she cried out as the tears poured down her still sleeping face.

Tony couldn't take it anymore. He got up and went over to her. He knew it wasn't the safest thing in the world to do, trying to wake up a sleeping assassin, but he could not see her like this.

"Ziva…You're safe. I Promise...Ziva…wake up." Tony gently shook her shoulder. He was prepared for her to break his arm. He was not prepared for what happened next.

Ziva's eyes snapped open. They were blind with terror and she leapt out of her chair and crawled into the corner. She curled up in a fetal position and started to rock back and forth.

Tony was shocked. What had happened to her? With tears in his eyes he went over and pulled her up, putting his arms around her. She struggled for a bit, but Tony kept on saying "You're safe now Ziva. I've got you. You're safe. You're safe. No one will hurt you. I have got you." He said it over and over again until she calmed down. Then the flood gates opened. She sobbed hysterically as she told him about every bruise, every cut, and every violation that was done to her body during her months of captivity. Tony was sobbing as well at this point.

When the storm passed, both of them were quiet. Tony gently lowered the both of them so that they were sitting on the floor behind her desk. He grabbed a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to her. He used the corner of his sleeves to wipe the tears from his own eyes. He put his arm around her shoulder and moved her to rest her head on his shoulder. Then he looked down to the now silent Ziva. He knew she was ashamed of losing it like that in front of anyone, let alone him. But he had to keep her talking.

He rested his chin on the top of her head and said in a mock threatening tone, "If you tell anyone I cried I will put super glue on your keyboard."

Ziva let out an unladylike snort and looked up at him with a small smile. "Thank you." She said simply. There were no words for what had passed between them. They may never even speak of it again. But they both knew that the healing had finally started.

- - - --

Gibbs was first to come into the office again. He always came in a bit early to get a bit of work done before the rest of the crew. As he turned in to the bull pen he heard a familiar soft snoring combined with a slight wheezing sound. He knew that wheezing sound anywhere. Tony had never completely recovered from his ordeal with the plague, as much as he tried to hide it. Gibbs looked behind Ziva's desk to see his two agents in the same clothes they had been wearing the day before, curled up together underneath Tony's jacket.

Gibb's smiled. It was about time these two started to sort things out. He made a quick decision. Gibbs grabbed his coffee and headed for the stairs to visit Abby. He knew she was already in her lab by this time. He let the door to the stairwell slam shut behind him. He knew the noise would wake the sleeping agents and give them a chance to collect themselves. Gibbs grinned. Today was going to be interesting.


End file.
